Under and Over
by nightnovice
Summary: It's been over a year and Rory finds herself in a bar where she meets up with none other than Finn, sparks fly but can they forget Logan long enough to satiate their need? [Finn and Rory] Rated PG-13 for some story content Disclaimer: Nope still just my idea, and a little bit of a naughty one at that.
1. Chapter 1

It's been over a year and Rory finds herself in a bar where she meets up with none other than Finn, sparks fly but can they forget Logan long enough to satiate their need? [Finn and Rory]

Rated PG-13 for some story content

Disclaimer: Nope still just my idea, and a bit of a naughty one at that.

 **Under and Over**

 **Chapter 1 – Truth be known**

She was dreaming of college, she missed those days, the structure, the studying, and the drinking games. There was none of that here in Albuquerque NM. Where she was following Barack Obama on his bid to be president. He was a sharp dresser, funny and really smart, his wife was stunning and graceful and his two daughters cute as buttons. She was nudged by the person next to her.

"Hey, you awake, he just made the whole core laugh and radio silence from you." Her friend and roommate Sylvia whispered.

"Yeah, I am just tired you know? I miss my old friends. It seems like there is never time for fun, just bus, sleep, listen, write, and repeat." She sighed and returned to taking notes about the speech.

Given that information Sylvia convinced her to join them at a local bar, it's a college campus there is always a bar, she reasoned. They were sitting at a table sharing a pitcher of beers when she overheard a man with an unmistakable accent speaking rapidly to someone on the phone.

"Yeah mate, I'm coming out next week, we can hit the clubs, pick up girls, and have fun like old times. I am sure you've been strapped to your desk and are pale as a ghost, I am taking you to the beach or at least a tanning salon." Finn laughed at something the other person said then ended the call and caught her spying on him.

She turned away quickly, but not quick enough.

"Well Rory Gilmore as I live and breathe, the one and only Reporter Girl. Come with me to the bar luv, let's catch up." He extended his hand to her and Sylvia practically pushed her into him, earning her a glare. Sylvia shrugged and flicked her hands indicating for her to go.

He placed his hand on the small of her back sending a shock of electricity up her spine.

"What's a nice girl like you doing in a place like Albuquerque?" He looked at her expectantly and waved to the bartender then ordered their drinks, Fosters for him and a White Rabbit for her. "You look a bit lost, like Alice, so I got you that drink to bring you back home."

She giggled at this reasoning, "Finn, Alice followed the White Rabbit down the rabbit hole into Wonderland, are you saying that I belong there, not here? Where I am following the campaign trail. Where the bus is uncomfortable and smells of fumes, the rooms are substandard and I don't think I have slept more than four hours a night in the past month due to the schedule and weird rooms. Don't even get me started on the coffee." She sipped the drink and nodded in approval at the vanilla vodka with milk.

"Ah, poor little lost lamb. Tell you what, my hotel is just down the street what say I set you up in a nice suite with a deep bath, it might even have jets, and you play hooky and I will see to it you get a proper rest." He winked at her and set his hand upon her knee.

"Finn, you know I'm not a red-head right? And no I won't dye it. Plus, you are Logan's best friend, it would be weird." She reached and set her hand on his, but did not remove it, it felt comfortable somehow.

"Look luv, I am your friend too and it's just creature comforts. If you aren't comfortable with a little fun, then that's OK too. Let me take care of you, you look like you need it." Rory looked into his eyes and decided it was not a bad thing.

"OK, let me let my roommate know and text my boss, I can't just skip like school, people are depending on me here. I don't think he'll object though, the main speech I can't miss is in three days in Sacramento and I'm sure I can fly there in time. So sure I will let you set me up, can't guarantee if I will accept your advances, but your prowess is legendary so I may have to see for myself." She winked at him and downed the drink then stepped over to let Sylvia know she was picking up her things. She also let her know she would meet up again in Sacramento.

He had ordered her a shot, something topped with whipped cream, she sucked it down and turned to him with a bright smile, "In Omnia, right, let's go. I need to stop by my hotel, pick up my things and check out, but then I am all yours."

He set some bills on the bar and left the establishment with his arm over her shoulder and hers around his waist. He waived for a Taxi and she gave the name of her motel, he cringed and she shrugged. Soon they had retrieved her things and he settled her share with a shrug at her a frown and they were in a cab again off to his hotel. She was surprised when they pulled up to a house, a really big, very nice house.

"Finn, this isn't a hotel." She stared at the ominous abode.

"No, not yet, but it is going to be a heck of a boutique. You see this is the future, swanky B&B's. The kitchen is open all night, the rooms are all A++ and the amenities are perfect for that home away from home feeling. You are going to be one of the first guests to experience it." He paid the driver, retrieved her bags and led her up the walk to the stained glass doors. To her surprise they opened themselves and she walked in with her eyes wide.

"I think whatever that last drink you gave me has just hit me, what was it anyway, it was delish." She looked at him expectantly.

"It was a Blow-Job, I figured you've given some damn fine ones that you deserved one for yourself." He laughed at her turning completely red and walked up to the desk to check in.

"Mr. Morgan, you're back, did you wish a separate room for the lady?" He inquired.

"No, she'll be staying in my suites, please have her bags sent up, we are going to the dining room for a bite." He instructed. He then led the dumbstruck Rory to a table in an elegantly appointed dining area.

The sleek wood tables and ladder back chairs we deep mahogany and the floor was a highly polished oak, the contrast reminded her of a chess table, there were even white and black marble accents, the overall effect was stunning. He helped her to a seat then waived for the server, he ordered some food a bottle of wine and asked for water, which was poured immediately and the server left quietly.

"Finn, you gave me a Blow-Job, why would you do that and how do you know I do it well?" She looked at him with clear shock in her eyes.

"Well, don't think lowly of Huntz, but after you said no he was lamenting all he had lost. After many glasses of scotch he began to elaborate, he said you gave the best blow he had ever had, you are uninhibited and well, I just thought you should enjoy one. That and the look on your face when you drank it then again when you learned its name, priceless."

"Oh, I guess I shouldn't be too surprised Logan is pretty chatty when he drinks, and you are his best friend. "She looked away from his deep gaze and blushed then sighed and said, "What did you order for us?" Wanting to change the subject.

"Just some tapas, you know cheese, meats, some fruits, and a simple light supper. We can order something else if you prefer, oh and I ordered up a bottle of Spanish cava to accompany. I could order you coffee if you like?" He was looking at her concerned.

"No it all sounds wonderful and I have been eating nothing but fast food and pub fair this whole long trip. It sounds much nicer than anything I have had in months. Thank you." She reached for her water and took a long drink.

"Tell me something", he said as he began to pour the wine, the food having just arrived. "Why'd you do it? Say no I mean, I think it threw us all for a loop. You two were golden, two and a half years and you said no, what changed?" He removed some items to a plate and placed it in front of her and he handed her the glass of bubbling wine.

She took a sip, "Mm mm, this is nice." She took a deep breath, "We had never talked about it, never, we didn't future gaze thinking about being married, having kids, our home, none of it ever. So when he asked I was stunned, sure I loved him, but he should have known I plan things. I am not someone who just does a thing on the spur of the moment, sure I jumped off the scaffolding and stole a yacht but this, and this was huge. It was forever you know. I had just graduated, I was finally done with school, I had no job, no prospects and I still wanted to travel the world as a reporter. His offer would stop all of that. I would become Emily, and as much as I love her, I can't be her. Paris told me that she and Doyle had decided when they would get engaged, married and even picked names for their kids. I hadn't done any of that with Logan. Maybe we could have been forever, but he said now or never, and I couldn't say yes so it was never." She picked up a piece of bread and put cheese, meat and a spread on it, ate it and drank some more wine.

"He never told us that, we all figured the two of you had made all those plans and then you changed your mind. He made it look like you changed the plan blindsiding him." He ate some and took a long drink.

"Well, I guess in a way I did change the plan, only it was his plan, not our plan. Do you see the difference?" She queried, he nodded and they noticed almost all the food and wine was gone, the silences must have been longer than either thought.

Finn waived to the waiter and turned to Rory, "Are you good luv, want anything else?" She shook her head and he signed the check.

They rose from the table and she followed him to his rooms. He let her in then followed and went to the bar. "Martini luv?"

"Sure but first, which room am I in? I'd like to change into something that doesn't have bus and conference smell all over it." He laughed and pointed the way.

"Why not take a shower then we can sit and catch up." He encouraged, she nodded and went into the room.

Once she was alone, she shook her head and sighed. What was she getting into, he was Logan's best friend. Sure she had always been attracted to him, any woman with eyes would be and that voice. She tried to clear her head of the slutty thoughts brought on by the shot he gave her, he knew it would get her mind in his pants. Now she wanted to see if he agreed with Logan. No that is not happening; she scolded herself as she stripped for the shower. She lathered and rinsed allowed the conditioner to sit and shaved her legs including above the knee. She was doomed, she wished she had a sexy little number, but she hadn't planned on hooking up with anyone. She leaned her head against the shower, oh yeah, she was doomed. She dried off and left the towel around her hair for a moment and grabbed a fresh pair of sleep shorts and a tank with a dancing coffee cup and donut on it. She combed out her hair and twisted it into a bun sticking an oversized hair pin in it heaved a last sigh; then exited to the main room. She noted he had changed as well, his hair looked damp so he probably showered too. He was just shaking the martini.

"Perfect timing luv, I have just finished, hope you like it." He handed her the glass and she took a sip, it was sinfully good.

"Finn, what is that?" She looked at him with wonder as she sat on the sofa.

He took the seat opposite her, "Cannon Ball Gin, it's Navy strength", he quoted the bottle. "Do you like it?"

"It's perfect, very tasty. Well what do you want to know?" She tucked her legs below her and he tried not to groan. He legs were perfect, long and smooth, had she shaved? She looked fresh and bright, she still wore a bit of innocence which he wished to corrupt. He sighed inwardly and told his naughty mind to behave.

"Well, what have you been up to? I mean you can't have just been riding around and reporting that's awfully dull for such a beauty. You haven't met anyone who tickles your fancy, as it were?"

"Actually, that's pretty much my life these past, 14 months, sure I went home for the Holidays, but then it was back on the bus. I have seen more colleges, hotel meeting rooms, parks, roads and deserts than you could imagine. It had been fun at first and I am happy it will be over soon, just four more months 'til November 2nd and then the next thing. I have no idea what that will be, but I am game to try." She finished her cocktail and indicated for another.

He rose to oblige, "So all that time, no one has warmed your bed, or even offered. I find that hard to believe." He poured her drink and sat a little closer to her draping his arm over the back of the sofa and moved close enough he could play with her hair. He found the pin and pulled it loose letting the soft damp waves fall to her shoulders. He ran his fingers through the twist loosening it so he could thread his fingers through it. He hair was so soft, silky, even damp it felt delightful in his hand.

She found herself leaning into his touch as she took another drink. "Nope, no one, I haven't had the time or interest really; if Sylvia hadn't dragged me to that bar I would never have known you were in town or you me. It was just a fluke." She took a long drink trying to still the wasps stinging her gut trying to force her to kiss him.

"You are so beautiful and I can't believe no one has worked their way into your bed. Are they blind or just stupid?" He was gently caressing her neck now.

"Ah, I guess I'm just not friendly, I have only ever slept with two men you know, and I am picky. I heard they call me the Ice Queen. It's OK though, I am there to write not date." She tipped her head back into his hand and set the glass down. It was all he needed, he leaned over, pulled her to him and kissed her, his tongue traced her lips and she granted him entry. The kiss was perfection, deep and needy, he tried to move her so she was lying beneath him and she stilled.

He pulled away, "Sorry luv, I just can't help myself. The room has a lock if you are worried. I mean, just look at you, you are so bloody beautiful and you are just so..." She cut him off and pushed him down kissing him while lying on top of him taking charge. He let out a groan as she ran her hands over his chest and slipped a hand beneath his shirt to feel his chest, he sat up so she could remove the shirt and she ran her hands over him eliciting a groan. He ran his hands over her back and caressed her bottom. He gently pushed up towards her so she could feel the effect she had on him. She pulled up and looked at him through lust clouded eyes.

"You want to know don't you? Is she as good as he said, you want to know." She scooted down peppering his chest with kisses. She eased his sweats off him allowing him to spring free and she smiled at the effect she had on him.

Finn's mind went completely blank, he had never felt anything like this, she was amazing and he was losing control. Before he could stop it, he did, he had never done that before and after a while she crawled up on his chest and kissed him. He could taste himself in her kiss and it was doing something to him. What was she doing to him? He didn't care; she just needed to not stop. She stood up and took him to his room, they tangled the sheets thoroughly and now she was lying with her head on his chest fast asleep. What had he done? His mind raced, he had slept with Rory Gilmore. She was the single most amazing lover he had ever been with, and that was saying something. He now knew why Logan lamented the loss even today. Ah Shit! LOGAN! Nope, he wouldn't let thought of Logan cloud this night or his time with her. They hadn't been together for ages and even when they were together they sometimes weren't. Nope he wasn't letting any thoughts of Logan cloud this bed. He pulled the blankets over them and fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 – Dare to Begin

It's been over a year and Rory finds herself in a bar where she meets up with none other than Finn, sparks fly but can they forget Logan long enough to satiate their need? [Finn and Rory]

Rated PG-13 for some story content

Disclaimer: Nope still just my idea, and a bit of a naughty one at that.

 **Under and Over**

 **Chapter 2 – Dare to Begin**

They spent the few days they had tangled in his bed and in deep conversation, only coming up for air to eat and allow housekeeping to freshen the room. She was sitting on the balcony in her jeans on the last day, they would be going to the airport soon and she would return to her job and he his, they hadn't really tried to talk about the next step if there was one, they were busy with other things.

"I am going to miss you Ror, these past few days have been the most amazing of my life. I don't want this to be the end though. Can we keep seeing each other? I promise on the whole liquor industry I will be faithful no matter how long we are apart." He held her hands in his so he could see her face.

"Finn, I don't know, I mean this was great, amazing even, but what if this is all we are. It has been great and I feel so renewed, but maybe it's not enough you know." She dropped her head to look at her shoes the look of hurt in his eyes was too much.

He lifted her chin, "Trust me, we are so much more or it wouldn't be so amazing. I really want this to work, we can call, chat, skype, whatever it takes and I have Hotels everywhere, we can meet up. Promise we will try?" He looked at her and his eyes showed such longing.

"What about Logan, how will we tell him? How can we be together around him?" She implored.

"Sorry Luv, that won't work. After these few days, I won't let that be the excuse. I'll tell him myself when I see him in a few days; I don't care if he pokes me in the nose. I want this, us, I think we can be good together. Give us a chance eh?" He leaned in and kissed her, her body molded to his instantly, they were like pieces of a puzzle that fit each other perfectly; physically at least. "Believe it or not, I am a smart guy, I graduated Yale and everything." He winked down at her.

She melted, "I know that, we have also had some beautiful conversations." She sighed,"OK, but you have to let me know if you want out, I couldn't stand it if you cheated on me too." She looked at him and he could see the hurt in her eyes and he recalled Logan's bridesmaid debacle.

"I swear, from the moment I met you again in that bar I became a one woman man and you luv are that woman." He kissed her with all he had to convince her he would be true.

"OK, I will trust you Finn, god help us, this is going to be quite the ride. I already feel like I have been living on a Tilt-a Whirl." She giggled.

"Well you kind of have..." He teased wiggling his hips suggestively and she playfully slapped his chest.

"As much as I hate to say it, we have to get going. You can't miss your flight it's my ruddy jet, but we can't have you missing that speech." He took her hand and they left the room, her bags had already been taken down to the car. They rode in silence her head against his chest; she was memorizing his heartbeat so she could recall it to sleep while they were apart.

Silvia met her at the airport, "So spill, I want all the nitty gritty. How do you know him? He had a sexy voice, is he good in bed?"

"Woah Syl, slow down, first things first, we have to drop my stuff then head over to the speech to get good seats. I promise we can talk tonight. Honestly I haven't even told my mother anything so this is one for the books." She brushed off the discussion and they focused on the event ahead.

The speech was rousing and the audience cheered for the man who was the picture of HOPE, she could see him in the White House, she could see the eagle seal in front of him as he issued the State of the Union, he was a gracious and intelligent speaker, even if he was a Harvard man. She took notes on his speech, the crowd's reaction and the overall feel of the event. She had even begun to write a draft of her column. The event had ended and the press were breaking away to file their stories and she was just packing her notes in her laptop bag when she spotted him, Logan. He was walking towards her and she felt her heart in her throat. Could she tell him, what would she say? Her mouth went dry and her eyes started to water and suddenly she fainted.

"Ace! Someone call an ambulance!" he checked to see if she was breathing and for a pulse, she was breathing and her pulse thin but rapid, he threw his jacket over her remembering something about keeping an unconscious person warm. He stayed by her and waited for the paramedic.

"Hey, who are you! What do you want with her?" An irate Sylvia tried to take over guardianship.

He observed the petite red-head with interest; she would be Finn's type. She had a nice figure, deep green eyes and right now if looks could kill, he'd be dead.

"It's OK, I went to Yale with her, the name is Logan and you are?" He held out his hand but did not leave her side.

"Sylvia Plath, I know unfortunate coincidence, same name none of the tendencies. Hey, I remember her mentioning a Logan, as in Huntzberger? Her ex, wow, I would have fainted too. This must be too weird for her after spending the past few days with the guy from Australia and now you." She looked at the shocked look on his face at the mention of the Australian. "Do you know the Aussie? She came back all aglow, but I haven't even got his name."

Logan took a breath; he felt the anger rise in him, but then tamped it down. Hey it could be they just caught up, you know old times and stuff. Finn would never...he didn't get to finish that thought as paramedics were asking a million questions, name , birthday, has she fainted before, is she pregnant. He answered all he could and was greatly relieved when they could revive her. She was sitting in a chair with an O2 mask, while they determined if she needed to be taken to the hospital, they agreed she was stable and if she felt the need to go directly to the nearest ER. They removed the mask and sat with her until they were satisfied she was lucid and they left her in the care of her friends.

"Hey Ace, didn't mean to scare you there. Aren't you happy to see me?" He looked at her to gage if she was lying.

"Logan, of course I am happy to see you, you just surprised me that's all. This is my roommate Sylvia Plath and Sylvia this is Logan Huntzberger." She gestured her hands between them.

"Oh, we met, he went all he-man when you fainted and I just wanted to make sure he wasn't some perv looking to cop a feel while you were passed out." She explained, "He told me who he was and I figured it must be like old home week for you, first the hot Aussie now the hot blonde. They sure do grow 'em cute in Yale land." She quipped.

"She means Finn, we ran into him in New Mexico and he set me up in his new hotel for a few days to rejuvenate." She demurred hoping he would leave it at that.

"What say we talk about it later, I'll buy you dinner?" She knew she was stuck.

"Sounds like a plan say seven, it should give me enough time to get my story off and freshen up." She advanced.

He agreed and extended the offer to Sylvia, who declined stating a prior engagement and she gave him her hotel information and they parted ways. She and Sylvia grabbed their stuff and headed back to the hotel.

"Wow, your ex is a honey, why would you say no to that?" She looked at Rory with amazement.

Rory sighed, "I told you it's complicated, he is three years older than me, he wanted to settle down, I had just graduated, I wasn't ready. We have a complicated history. He and Finn are best friends from forever, and now I am going to have to tell him Finn and I decided to date. That is why I fainted, I saw him and I panicked. I don't know how to tell him, this is just too weird."

Silvia took her arm in her own and patted it in an effort to comfort her, "Look we have a few hours, call your mom, call Finn, file the story and deal with dinner as advised by Finn and Lorelai. I think he just has to deal with you moving on, it's been over a year, even if the guy is his best friend you had a right to move on."

"I know, it's just I wasn't expecting to deal with this, Finn was going to in a few days. Logan wasn't supposed to come looking for me. Like you said it's been over a year and we were in Sacramento plenty of times, why now?!" She was exasperated and picked up the phone to call her mom. Sylvia grabbed her stuff and went elsewhere so she could have some privacy.

"Joe's mortuary, you stab'em we slab 'em, now offering free pickup and delivery. Hi hon, missing mommy, I haven't heard from you in days, were you doing something dirty or maybe someone, if so it's about time you got over him by getting under someone else." She finally took a breath.

"Funny you would mention getting over by getting under; he's from the land down under." She started but Lorelai screeched.

"OH MY GOD YOU SLEPT WITH FINN, THE FINN, yourdrunkplayboybestfriendofLogan FINN!"

"Mom, please calm down. I ran into Finn in New Mexico and we spent an amazing few days together, I got back on the trail and am met up by, you guessed it Logan. Finn and I had agreed this morning to give us a try and he was going to tell Logan in a few days when they got together. Since he showed up on his own I am going to have to tell him. This is a disaster." She huffed.

A stunned Lorelai took a moment, "Well what did Finn say?"

"I haven't called him yet, he is my next call I wanted to catch you up." She pouted.

"Well, consider me all caught up and call your sexy Aussie for his advice. Bye sweets, don't do anything I would. Love you!" Rory replied in kind and the call was ended; now to call Finn.

"Hello Luv and to what do I owe this call so soon after our departing? Missing me already, need a little sexy talk to tie you over?" He purred and her heart melted.

"Finn, I wish this was a sexy call I ran in to Logan and he is taking me to dinner at seven. I have no idea how to tell him, so I called my mom and now I am calling you." She spouted.

"You fainted! Are you OK? Did you need to go to a Dr.?" He rushed his response.

"I'm fine Finn, I just wasn't expecting to see him, it gave me a panic attack and I fainted. I didn't get hurt and the paramedics said I was just fine." She sighed.

"OK, but you should know, I worry about the people I care for and I care for you deeply. Now tell me how did meeting with Logan go after that? It must have been difficult for you after our time together. Are you changing your mind about us Luv?" He sounded worried but she had to be honest.

"How did it go? I fainted, I felt myself panicking and I fainted. I guess while I was out Sylvia, you remember her my roommate, she told him I was with you the past few days and well, now we are having dinner to catch up. Where undoubtedly I will have to tell him that we are going to try dating after an amazing few intimate days of truly mind-blowing sex." She sighed.

"Mind-blowing eh?" He smirked and she growled, "I wish I could be there to help you explain...I know before you go out Skype me then we can tell him together. If he gets angry you will be out dinner and I will just spend the time I was planning on being with him with you instead. If he can't see reason; well we will play it by ear." He advanced.

"That is a great idea, it's not perfect but it is better we tell him together. I have to go now and finish my story then get ready to have dinner with my ex." She made a kissing noise and ended the call they weren't at I Love you yet – right?

She finished her story and emailed it to her editor then jumped in the shower to get ready for the night. It was six thirty and there was a knock at the door, she opened it to find Finn grinning at her ear to ear.

"Are you going to let me in luv? This hall is awfully boring and I would much rather come in and kiss you then embarrass you in front of your co-workers." He teased as she starred at him slack jawed.

"Of course come in, I just wasn't expecting to see you aside from the Skype call I was going to make in about 20 minutes. How did you get here, why are you here." She wandered back to the bathroom to finish getting ready.

Finn looked her over, she had a sweet dress, nothing with cleavage or too fitting, sensible Mary Janes and she was about to straighten her hair. She was cute when she tried to look dowdy.

"Luv, I hate to say this, but could you change, you look dowdy." He pouted.

"Well Finn, I didn't know my boyfriend would be here so I wanted my clothing to say loud and clear that I was not on the market." She said waving her hand across her outfit.

"Yes, I can appreciate that kitten, but I am here now and I want to make other men jealous, please go slip into something slinky and black, and leave your hair in curls.

She laughed and grabbed a dress from the closet and slipped into the bathroom to change.

Finn stopped her from closing the door, "Hey, no hiding I haven't seen you in hours, I want to peek."

She grinned and stepped back into the room and changed quickly, then slipped into some low heels, touched up her makeup, and gave him a quick kiss. It was all just in time as there was a knock at the door, Rory started to answer it but Finn stopped her and opened it ready to greet their guest.

"Logan, what a nice surprise, come in, come in." A puzzled Logan followed him in shutting the door.

"OK, someone want to let me in on what's going on between my best friend and my ex-girlfriend?" He looked between the pair, eyes lingering a little too long on Rory, she was beautiful, stunning even and by the looks of things, apparently she was Finn's.

Finn invited him to sit and sat across from him Rory stood to Finn's side. "Well you see mate, I ran in to Rory a few days ago and something just clicked, we decided to try dating. I was going to tell you when we met up in a few days, but you showed up here and I couldn't let her face you with this alone, so here I am. If you need to punch me I understand, just be quick. He stood and braced for impact.

Logan hung his head, "Just a few days huh, Ace, that's all it took to date my best friend?"

"Logan, it's not like that, we only ran into each other a few days ago. Honestly he is the first man I have been close to since we split. Ask the guys around here, they call me the Ice Queen." She explained and tangled her fingers in Finn's hand that she hadn't even realized she was holding.

Logan noticed the gesture, it was intuitive between them, different than it had been between them, they looked effortless and he saw the light in Rory's eyes when she looked at Finn, he never saw that unless she was laughing on the phone with her mom or Lane. He sighed and stood up Finn stood and moved to be in front of Rory protectively.

"It's OK Finn, I'm not going to hit you, I am not happy about it but I will survive. I told her never and you are offering her tomorrow. I get it, so can I take the both of you to dinner to celebrate?" He offered his tone defeated.

"Sure" Rory replied with uncertainty, and the three left for dinner.

Dinner went surprisingly well and by the end of it they were laughing about the good old days, honestly it was better than Rory could have hoped. She really had underestimated the bond the men shared and was glad they were going to proceed with their plans minus Finn hooking up with random girls they both assured her. Dinner had ended and Logan left to return home, Finn was taking her back to her hotel.

"Luv, why didn't you ask me to set you up in one of my hotels, this place is a dump; Emily wouldn't use the free little soaps here. You know I can set you up in a moment's notice in any town in the US right?" He sat on the couch and pulled her to his lap. Her roommate had not returned and she was loving being in his arms.

"It's not about what you can give me Finn, it's about you, you get that right? I am with Finn Morgan the man, not the hotel magnet" She explained, just as Sylvia walked in.

"Wait you are dating the Finn Morgan, most eligible bachelor #1 in Time magazine and you are bunking here in this place with me?" She gasped.

Rory laughed, "How do you know the most eligible bachelor list and is he really #1?"

Finn looked at her in mock hurt, "Well the list is out of date as I am no longer eligible, but yes luv I have been #1 for three years running ever since graduating. I will tell the truth it made dating a hell of a lot easier when women would approach me everywhere with their numbers."

"Well if you are number one, who is number 2 and 3?" She looked at her friend then Finn.

"You really don't know that your ex-boyfriend is number 2 and Colin McCrea Esq is number 3. Tell me you didn't date McCrea too, you will be the most hated woman ever!" Silvia looked at her with eyes wide.

"Colin and I never dated, Stephanie would skin me or any woman alive, he is so not eligible. Hmm, I am dating the #1 bachelor in America, who would have thought?" She kissed him lightly.

"So does that mean I can convince you to pack and spirit you away to one of my finer establishments for a night of depravement?" He gave her his sexy eyes.

Silva chimed in, "If you won't go then I will, I read he prefers red-heads anyway." She tossed her head fanning her flaming locks out for him.

"Sorry doll, but if kitten here won't come with me it is soloville and a cold shower." He looked at Rory pleadingly.

"Hey, no fair tag teaming me, you two just met and have a synergy down. I surrender I will pack and you can take me to your love nest." She mock pouted.

Finn leaned in to Sylvia conspirtually, "I can get you nicer room too as thanks for helping me if you like."

"Me like" she said and hurried to pack her bags.

The three rode in his car laughing and exchanging stories, Sylvia was all too happy to catch Finn up on Rory being billed as the bus prude at a drunken night of voting she had missed. She explained how Rory hardly drank and Finn grinned from ear to ear and shared a few drunken Rory college tales. Sylvia was taken aback, she only knew coffeetotaler Rory, _never accuse her of drinking tea_ _._ She wanted to see this for herself but Rory insisted not while on the bus, she needed to keep the Ice Queen persona. Finn promised better lodgings free for the next months if she kept Rory's secrets, of course she readily agreed. Finn set Sylvia up in a comfortable room and retired with Rory to his suites.

"Finn, do you have suites at all of your hotels that are never available to rent so they are just for you?" She queried.

"Well luv, they aren't just for me, they are technically family suites. Any of us can use them at any time and in some states like New York we have apartments instead because the suites are more profitable." He explained. "Kitten, what do you think of copywriting?" He segued.

"They have a tough job they have to objectively sell many things. Why do you ask?" She quirked her head at him.

"Well, I don't like being apart from you and I need a copywriter who can interface with the press to travel with me to many hotels for the foreseeable future, are you interested?"

"Finn are you offering me a job I told you..." She was cut off by his kiss.

"I am a spoiled and entitled man you have said so yourself, so I am asking you to travel with me and write about it, not this instant, but in four months' time when you finish this contract. I would like to place you on an unlimited contract with Morgan enterprises, you could do copywriting, press releases any and every press notice including monitoring bad press and killing it. Think you would want to do that?" He looked at her worriedly.

She looked at him and let the thought run through her mind, "I would love to travel with you Finn, see the world write about it and inform the press even kill bad press."

"Fantastic! I will make the arrangements and it will be all official. Except you can't accuse me of sexual harassment, only nepotism or maybe selfishness, I can't stand to think of us apart." He kissed her and clapped his hands with glee. She smiled at his antics.

Rory tilted her head and looked at the kind and funny man in front of her and she saw something she never thought she would, forever. It was like lightning, he was it. She knew in that moment without a doubt, without a plan she would marry him in a heartbeat. She realized why she had really said no to Logan, he didn't truly understand her need to travel. She and Finn had enjoyed long discussions about her interests and where she would love to see, be and write about. She loved that he not only encouraged it but wanted to see it all with her. In just the short time they had been together they had discussed topics she and Logan had never traversed in their 2.5 yrs. It was odd really, she remembered Finn's drunken antics but he was never as promiscuous as you would think, she once asked him why only redheads and he confirmed, because there are fewer of them, it made it easier to go home alone. Unlike Logan and Colin, Finn had dabbled in relationships from time to time, just not finding his intellectual and sexual match. She spent some time thinking about his proposal; she would be his travel companion and get to write about all of her adventures. She loved how her future looked with Finn.


	3. Chapter 3 – A Visit in the Hollow

It's been over a year and Rory finds herself in a bar where she meets up with none other than Finn, sparks fly but can they forget Logan long enough to satiate their need? [Finn and Rory]

Rated PG-13 for some story content

Disclaimer: Nope still just my idea, and a bit of a naughty one at that.

 **Under and Over**

 **Chapter 3 – A Visit in the Hollow**

Four months passed quickly and soon Rory found herself packing after her last day of reporting for Hugo. She was heading back to Stars Hollow, back home to see her mom, grandparents, Lane and so help her she even missed Paris. She had even planned a side trip to Boston to see her dad and Gigi. It was bittersweet really, Sylvia had received an offer from a paper in Seattle and being that is would put her closer to home, she accepted. They promised to keep in touch and since Seattle was the home of Starbucks, Rory was sure she would visit. She was happy her daydream had come true and now the man she had followed for all those many months would be President, and she would get to attend the Inauguration. She had just finished her last minute check to see if she had left anything when there was a knock on the door.

"Finn!" she threw herself into his arms surprised at her boyfriend's arms thrilled at his sudden appearance. "What are you doing here? I thought we were meeting in Hartford Friday at my grandparents then spending the week in Stars Hollow?

"Well Luv, I am pleased with the greeting. I couldn't wait to see you so I moved a few things around and voila! Yours truly to escort you to your lovely home." He bent slightly at the waist and kissed her hand.

She pulled him closer to herself, "OH you can do better than that." She closed the door and pulled him deeper into the room while kissing him. Soon the alarm on his phone was going off.

"Oh will you look at the time, we need to get going luv, up, up." He lightly patted her bottom and she gave him a small glare.

"Finn, what are you up to? I sense a secret, what aren't you telling me?" She rose from the bed and walked to the restroom to wash her face, but stopped and turned to him waiting for his answer.

"Well, you see luv, we have very special dinner plans in about 2 hours, so I set an alarm to remind me. I would have told you sooner, but your distracted me." He hung his head in mock shame, "My Mum and Dad are in town and I thought you might like to meet them."

Rory sat back down on the side of the bed, "Your Mum and Dad, you want me to meet them today?"

Finn approached her carefully, "Rory, you know I love you and you must know I have spoken about you to them. I may not be as enamored with my parents as you are but I do have a relationship with them. Don't you want to meet my family?" He sat beside her and picked up her hand.

"Of course I do, I just thought I'd have more time to prepare, you know. I'd have the perfect dress, get my hair done, you know make a good impression." She explained.

"You don't have to impress my parent's luv; they will like you because I love you. I know you have that lovely blue cocktail dress we picked up the last time we were together, wear that. Leave your hair down, you know how I love to play with it and I promise it'll all be fine. My parents are nothing like the Huntzberger's, you'll see." He pulled her to a stand and walked her to the shower turned it on and proceeded to help her get ready.

Joanne and Michael Morgan were not typical society, they actually loved each other and it was always their hope their children would find the same. Hearing how Finn went on about Rory warmed their hearts. Finn had always been a fickle boy and the love he had for this girl was anything but. He had initially advanced that they could meet her at Christmas so he could show her his homeland and introduce her around the corporate office as she would be starting after the first of the year. They hadn't been surprised when he asked them if she could work with him while he traveled and they were pleased when they read her articles to have such an accomplished writer not only on their staff but soon, they hoped, as family.

Rory was a nervous wreck, was she ready to meet the parents? Sure she loved Finn and oddly even after this short time she could see herself with him. It's just; she didn't have the best track record with parents. Dean's mom was always cautious around her and the Huntzberger's had made her feel like the Hayden's had all those years ago. She had just finished putting the finishing touches and looked at the clock; it appeared they had some time so she could discuss her fears with him.

She caught him staring at her and blushed, "Do I look OK, am I wearing too much makeup?"

Finn approached her and took her into his arms, "You are beautiful, they are going to love you almost as much as I do. Trust me they will see your blue eyes and coffee hair and imaging our children. You haven't a thing to worry about."

"I don't know Finn, Did I ever tell you about meeting the Hayden's?" She began

"No luv tell me.", he pulled her over to the sofa and sat across from her on the table.

"Well, you know my mom didn't marry my Dad." He nodded, "Well his parents thought I ruined his life. When I met them at 16 they were just awful to me. Straub even suggested things would have been so much better if my Mom had just aborted me since she wouldn't marry my Dad. I just feel like I have bad luck with parents of people who are important to me. You are so important to me Finn, I love you so very much, I just hope they don't think lowly of me for being illegitimate." She hung her head.

Finn knelt in front of her and lifted her chin. "They were wrong; the world is a much better place because you are in it. My parents don't give a fig about the marital status of yours, just that they love you and you love them and you are the most brilliantly caring and loving woman I have ever known. Even when we were in school I remember you helping tidy after parties, holding a stranger's hair while she got ill. Making sure drunken girls had a safe way home or even taking them to yours. Luv you are amazing. Did you realize you said you loved me?" He said and winked at her.

Rory took a moment to think, "OH, I hadn't realized, but you know it's true. I do love you that is why I am so worried."

He cupped her face and kissed her sweetly. "Trust me luv, you are all they ever wanted in a match for me. You are witty, talented, you want to work and you love me for me, not my family's worth. Come now, we have a dinner to get to."

Michael was the first to spy his son as he entered the bar to speak with the hostess. He took note of the petite brunette he had protectively under his arm. She was beautiful, not in the way most society types were, she looked genuine. He liked her already; he nudged his wife and indicated towards them as they approached. The elder couple rose to embrace their son as he approached.

"Well you must be Rory, Finn has gone on about you for years, and now that you are dating I don't think I have heard of anything else. How are you my dear?" He extended his hand and Rory took it.

"I am fine sir and it is a pleasure to meet you. You must be Finn's mother; I can see he has your eyes." She reached out to the woman who startled her by giving her a warm hug.

"Thank you and I must say you have the most amazing blue eyes, I hope my grandchildren inherit them." This caused Rory to blush which Finn's parents enjoyed and they were all seated for dinner.

Dinner went well and Rory found that she enjoyed the company of the elder Morgan's; she knew Lorelai would get along well with them and they would love her town. They had even asked for a festival calendar so they could plan a family outing. In all the night went well and Rory was happy they approved of her. Now she hoped her mom treated Finn better than she had Logan. What she didn't know was that Finn had taken it upon himself to visit Lorelai on his own and he even arranged for her childhood bed to be upgraded to a Queen, with Lorelai's permission. She was more obliging when he explained he didn't want to be in a bed where she had committed adultery and slept with Logan. Lorelai was surprised Rory had share that with him so soon, she realized this must be something even more than her daughter had admitted to her yet.

Rory and Finn returned to the Hotel for the evening and she walked in and collapsed on to the bed falling onto the soft white comforter. Her hair fanned out and her arms were wide, Finn snickered as her dress had ridden up showing the full length of her legs. _I am a lucky man_ , he thought eyeing her appreciatively.

"What?" Rory sat up pulling him from his reverie.

"Just thinking how lucky I am and how very beautiful and sexy you are kitten." He leered playfully.

"You were right, your parents are great. I have never felt so welcome in any family that wasn't my own. They are wonderful people, you must be proud of them." She was standing now and had her back to him as he tugged down the zipper.

"I am luv, they are an amazing example of 35 years of wedded bliss, I hope to have that myself one day." He eased the dress off her shoulders and peppered her with kisses; she let out a sweet sigh.

"Do you think it'll always be like this, you know you helping me undress then helping yourself to me?" He chuckled and it gave her tingles.

"God I hope so", and he helped her to the bed and, as she suggested, helped himself.

They were just passing the sign that said 'Welcome to Stars Hollow' when she began to direct him past the landmarks and around the rooster to her mother's home. They pulled in behind her mother's jeep and her mother bounded out the door and down the steps.

"Long lost daughter of mine, you are home and you brought the handsome man from down under. Hi Finn", she embraced him as well.

Rory looked from her mom to Finn, "Have you two met already? I sense a conspiracy, what is going on here?" Finn and Lorelai grinned at each other and Rory cringed.

"Well why don't you come in and see, you know where your room is." She grabbed Rory by the hand leaving Finn to deal with the bags. "Look what Finn did!" She swung open the door to her daughter's very grown up room. Gone were the posters and cork boards, the mismatched furniture and faded yellow walls. In its place was a stunning Queen bed with tall spindle posts, a matching vanity, dresser and if she was not mistaken a Warhol of a Daisy she had once admired. The walls had been painted in a soft warm blue and the linens on the bed coordinated beautifully. Finn came in behind her and enjoyed the look on her face as she took everything in.

"Do you like it kitten?" He asked as he set their bags on the foot bench.

"Finn it is beautiful, how did you know, how did you do it?" She went to him and kissed him sweetly, Lorelai beamed.

"Well luv, you know my mum designs and furnishes all our properties, I gave her the dimensions of the room and after she met you she knew exactly what you would like. I believe it was only finished yesterday. Isn't that right Lorelai?" He turned towards her grinning mother.

She nodded, "Your Finn here is very persuasive. I like him better, you can keep him and if you don't Ms. Patty has first dibs."

They laughed and agreed to deal with unpacking the bags later only hanging the items that needed hanging and headed out to Luke's. The couple were tight together his arm around her shoulder and hers around his waist. Lorelai looked at the couple, they were very different. Her normally shy, reserved, strictly no PDA daughter was strong, confident and absolutely smitten by the tall accented man. They radiated a type of joy she had only witnessed in her parents at their vow renewal. She hoped Rory wouldn't run from this and from the looks of things that thought really shouldn't have crossed her mind.

The bell rang and Luke looked up to see Lorelai, Rory and the tall man he had met only once before Finn.

"Have a seat, anywhere is fine, Coffee will be over in a minute, 3?" He looked expectantly.

"Well I am told you have the finest brew in all the lands, so who am I to deprive myself." Finn replied as he held Rory's chair.

"A simple yes will do sheesh." He poured their coffees and pulled his pen and pad out to take their orders.

"I'll have a cheeseburger with everything on it, and fries with chili on the side and a slice of peach pie." Rory enthused.

"Everything? Luke questioned, you know that means vegetables right, lettuce tomato..." He stopped when she nodded and he looked to Lorelai.

"Come on Luke, you know me, put lettuce on my burger at your own risk. I blame the Aussie; he has cast some kind of spell on her. Just bring me my usual." She quirked her head towards Finn.

"Think you can cast a spell on her too?" Luke whispered to Finn.

"Sorry, I have to keep all my mystic and other powers for Rory." Finn stage whispered, earning him a glare from Lorelai and a kiss on the cheek from Rory. "I'll have the same as Rory's having she has been raving about your burgers for days."

Luke nodded, "OK, I put in the order and be back with more coffee."

Finn took a drink of the famed brew, "Do you think I could buy his secret, I would love to serve this in all of our hotels, it is simply amazing. Perhaps I can license it from him?" He looked to Rory then Lorelai who were grinning.

"I doubt it, he is pretty tight lipped about its secret and I think he likes being the only place with it." Lorelai confided.

"Pity, I could make the man a bloody fortune." He lamented and continued to drink the beverage quickly, his speed was much approved by Lorelai and Rory beamed at her handsome man.

The food was served and enjoyed, Finn lamenting that Luke really should consider licensing his recipes if not full on franchising, the world would be a better place if all burgers were as good.

They left Lorelai at the diner and Rory decided to give Finn the 'nickel tour' so called because it took about 5 minutes, she promised to stretch it out to a full quarter just for him. They perused the whole town meeting everyone and anyone, Finn joked and charmed and basically fit in. The town couldn't be happier that their princess had found her prince.


	4. Chapter 4 – The Best Surprise

It's been over a year and Rory finds herself in a bar where she meets up with none other than Finn, sparks fly but can they forget Logan long enough to satiate their need? [Finn and Rory]

Rated PG-13 for some story content

Disclaimer: Nope still just my idea, and a bit of a naughty one at that.

 **Under and Over**

 **Chapter 4 – The Best Surprise**

While they were visiting Stars Hollow Finn asked Rory to move in with him, her room in her mom's house would be nice when they visited, but he wanted her home to be with him. She recalled how she had only moved in with Logan out of desperation and was happy to move in with Finn out of his pure desire for her to be with him always. She was surprised to see his home was a fully restored brownstone on 81st street, it boasted five fire places he told her, the floors were heated on demand and the private garden was a rare treat in the city. There were 2 offices one upstairs and one in the wine cellar; he preferred the one in the cellar for the pure quite it offered. It was well decorated but had a feel that was fully Finn. She just loved everything about her new home; even the stylish copper kitchen gave her a comforting feeling. She had learned a little about cooking from Logan, maybe she could continue learning, even have some proper lessons so she could cook for their kids. She shook her head, it was too soon for kids, but she could see having his. She was surprised to see it had a separate studio apartment complete with its own kitchenette.

"Finn, does anyone live there? "She asked pointing to the small abode.

"Of course not luv, that's for guests. My family all has keys as do Logan, Colin and Stephanie, that way when they stay in the city they can use the little house. It is only a studio but it works well for two. If they are traveling with more there are other options outside the city. We keep a calendar of who is using it so no one barges in on anyone." He explained then he took her to the master suite. "Welcome home luv." He kissed her and they christened their bedroom and new life together.

They flew to Australia for her to meet the corporate staff and the rest of his family as well as some close friends. She was well received and found that she would have an adjoining office to Finn, she hadn't really considered the logistics and was so happy Finn had once again, thought of everything. Since it was her first visit Finn insisted it not be all work and no play so he took her to some of the local touristy sights. She was so excited when he took her to a place she could hold a Koala and pet a kangaroo; he was just dumbfounded by her exuberance. He took her to snorkel in the Great Barrier Reef, she was giddy at the colors and her continuous pointing greatly amused him. He ended their day with a Sunset Dinner Cruise, they could enjoy the sights, chat and have a lovely meal on the water, she was enchanted. Finn loved how everything delighted her and he wanted always to see that light in her eyes.

It was amazing how quickly time passed when you were happy and in love. Before they knew it was January 20th and Rory had invited him to the Inaugural Ball celebrating the newest president. She had won the pool amongst the press corps guessing the closest number of votes he would win by. They were dancing and enjoying the most black tie event of them all, it was quite the coup in both of their circles. Finn was enjoying the evening in spite of the formality he wasn't even considering a sub party. He held Rory close as they danced.

"Luv" he began, "You could have said yes you know I would understand, working as press secretary to the President, it would be an honor and a first with you being so young and all. It was a great offer."

"Oh, but I had a better one, a prior commitment as I told them. Are you rescinding your offer? I am sure they will still take me." She said playfully.

"No, never and actually I would like to up the ante. Would you marry me Rory, live your life with travel and leisure and writing as my wife, friend and partner? "He held a ring to her it sparkled in the festive lights. A cameraman caught the unsuspecting pair and zoomed in. This may be the first broadcast of a proposal at an inaugural ball.

Emily cried out to Richard, "Richard come quickly you will never believe what is happening. He is proposing at the Inaugural Ball, and she is saying yes. Oh Richard, she is getting married." Won't they have beautiful children."

Richard sat beside his wife and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she leaned into him. "Yes Emily, they will have beautiful children, but let's get them married first, hmm."

It had been only 6 short months, but they both knew. She admired the platinum setting, the princess cut three carat stone and the halo of sapphires surrounding it, and nodded, "Yes Finn, I will marry you and travel the world with you."

It was broadcast across America, the sweetheart of the press corps and the #1 bachelor were to be wed. Even the President applauded and took the photo opp.

They were slightly embarrassed to dim his limelight if only for a moment but thanked him profusely for honoring them with the first photo of a newly engaged couple with the President. He hugged them both as did his wife and the band played 'I Love You For Sentimental Reasons' and they invited all the couples to share in the joy only love can bring.

They had only been engaged a few short days but she knew he was it. He would be the man she dreamt about all of her days. He gave her what no man could, a life filled with travel and words. She may not be a foreign correspondent; but she would have her say. In college if someone had told her fortune and said she would marry an exotic man of great means from a faraway land she would have thought them a fool she always thought she would marry for love not money; and she would marry for love of a special man from the land down under who had the means to make all her dreams come true.

*End*

l7l7l7l7ll77ll7l7l77ll7l77ll7l7l7l7l7l7l7l7l7l7l7l7l7l7l7l7l7l7ll77ll7l7l7l

A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing, if you did, please review. Thank You!


End file.
